Worth Melting For
by BookishGray
Summary: "Olaf, is that you?" Many, many years in the future, Olaf visits a sickly, dying Elsa. The queen has devastating news to break to him, but he doesn't care. Some people are worth melting for. One-shot with major character death. Based off an amazing piece of fanart I saw. (Some small Kristanna references)


**A/N: Hey, guys! It's Gray here! I've been starting some new stories lately, but haven't had the chance to revise, edit and publish any of them. So here is the first of many. It's just a little drabbling one-shot about what happens to Olaf and Elsa in the future. This is based off of a beautiful piece of fanart I found on Pinterest, and I felt like I just needed to complete it. I couldn't help it. So without further ado:**

* * *

**Some People Are Worth Melting For**

Olaf had lived a long time. He'd seen many winters, many summers. He'd seen children grow up and adults grow old. He watched as Anna and Kristoff were married and watched as she had her first child. He watched as Elsa evolved into the strong and responsible queen she was today. He watched as the kingdom grew and changed. Lots of things changed, but Olaf never did.

It had been almost seventy years since Elsa had rebuilt him that fateful day when he had bravely fought alongside his friends to bring back summer. After getting his own personal snowstorm to follow him around, it seemed Olaf could nearly live forever. But not even magic snowmen could live forever. But that wasn't what he worried about as he walked down the long, fanciful palace corridors to Queen Elsa's quarters.

Elsa had gotten a strange case of pneumonia that had refused to go away for months now, and today was the day she decided to call all of her closest friends and family in to talk. Olaf might be a happy-go-lucky snowman without a brain, but he still knew what this meant.

"You have to let me go back!" Someone pleaded farther down a turn to the right, in the direction where Olaf was heading. He peeked his frozen head around the corner and saw Kristoff and Anna - both older than they were when he met them - walking toward him. Kristoff practically dragging his wife down the hall. "Please, Kristoff, she's my sister," Anna begged more.

"And she asked to have some alone time with Olaf. I know it's hard, Anna, but you have to respect her last wishes," Kristoff told her sternly.

Anna wiped a few tears out of her eyes and nodded weakly. Olaf - who didn't want to be caught eavesdropping - poked his head back around and waited for the couple to turn the corner first. He could hear the click of heeled boots, the hard thump of working boots, and the soft sobs of a distraught Anna getting closer and closer until...

"Hi, guys," Olaf said with a smile. He waved his hand at them. Kristoff smiled and gave him a polite nod. Anna didn't say a word, but knelt in front of Olaf, extended her arms and wrapped him in a choking embrace. Luckily, Olaf didn't have bones or lungs, otherwise they probably would have broken.

"It's almost time," Anna whispered.

"Yeah..." Olaf agreed sadly.

"What are you going to do?" Anna asked.

"I don't have much choice," The snowman said with a sad smile on his face. He didn't usually speak in such a somber mood, but... well, today it was hard not to. "But hey, it's alright. You'll see her again someday. And until then, you'll make a great queen."

Anna smiled through her tears and pulled away from the typically cheerful snowman.

"Thank you," she said. She then stood, took Kristoff's hand and the pair went on their way out if the hall.

Olaf continued in the opposite direction until he reached Elsa bedroom.

"Olaf? Is that you?" A hoarse voice called out when he had knocked on the already-open door.

"Yes, your majesty," he addressed the Queen, bowing his head.

"No 'your majesty's here, Olaf. It's just Elsa for you. Now come here so I can speak with you," Elsa's bedroom was dim, even though it was bright and sunny outside. He could see her motioning for him to approach from where she laid on the bed. Olaf cautiously approached the sickly queen and sat on a chair next to the bed.

He could see her aged face from his new elevated position. She was nearly ninety, but her hair had stayed the same shade of whitish-blonde. Elsa's eyes still had the same vibrant, icy color they had always had. The only thing truly different about her was the wrinkles on her face and neck and her way-too-slender body. "Hi, Elsa," he greeted her quietly.

"Do you know why I called you in here last? Even after Anna and Kristoff?" Elsa asked him. Olaf shook his skull-less head.

"It's... it's be-because..." Elsa choked up with tears. "It's because this sickness is getting the better of me. And I'm going to pass on any minute." She held her bony hand out for Olaf's stick-hand to take - which he did gratefully.

"I know, Queen Elsa," he told her. He knew she was dying for a while now. Being her own creation, he could tell when her powers were weakening, as they had done steadily for months now.

"And..." Elsa looked deep into Olaf's eyes, "I - I'm so sorry, Olaf, but it means I can't freeze you any longer." Tears proceeded to roll down Elsa's cheeks. "Our time is up. I'm so, so sorry."

Olaf's cloud had begun to dissipate already, and his face began to feel hot and sweaty. "It's okay, Elsa. This one time I want to be warm." Drips of water rolled off his face and body. Elsa squeezed his hand with her own frail one.

"Oh, Olaf," she said between sobs.

"It's alright, really," a few drops of melted snow fell off his carrot nose, but he smiled despite the intense heat and pain he was in. He murmured one last sentence to his best friend and creator before a gust of chilled air passed through the room, and with it went two content spirits. Elsa's eyes closed, she laid back on the bed and she exhaled one last time. Olaf had no time to mourn his beloved queen, though, for a carrot, two sticks and a few pieces of coal were all that was left in the chair. No one heard them but Elsa, but Olaf's last words still hung in the thick, now wintery air:

_"Besides, some people are worth melting for."_


End file.
